PanLix Oneshots
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Just a collection of all the Panlix oneshots I plan on writing. From angst to fluff to humor I'm going to try to cover as much of it as I can. Thanks to everyone who decides to read this.
1. Resurrection

_**Title: **__Resurrection_

_**Plot: **__Peter Pan always gets what he wants. And what he wants right now is Felix back._

**_Word Count:_**_ 4569_

_**A/N: **__This and most of the other stories are set in the same AU where instead of being killed, Peter is spared and is forced to live in Storybrooke under surveillance. In this AU Peter also revives Felix … which is what will be featured in this particular story. I might also add in some one-shots from Neverland or some other AU but the majority will be in the same AU. Thanks so much for reading and remember to favorite and review!_

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a month since Peter had pulled Felix's beating heart out of his chest and crushed it into dust…and Peter was miserable because of it. He wished that his idiotic son, Rumpelstiltskin, had just killed him. But his stupid girlfriend had absolutely banned him from harming anyone. Even someone as despicable as Peter himself. But Peter wished he was dead. He really did. He wished that he had been slowly brutally murdered so that he could go to hell where he was sure he had doomed Felix. Then they could be together again. Peter could remember Felix's last moments in vivid, terrifying, detail. He had done his best to show no emotion. Felix's death had been a necessity to his plans. And Felix was so blindly loyal he figured the other boy wouldn't have any complaints. Peter tried to fool himself into thinking that was the case, but remembering Felix's face...he knows it wasn't. There was fear, hurt, betrayal. All aimed at Peter. In his last moments, Felix had finally realized what a terrible monster Peter Pan was. And the very thought of that brought a lump to Peter's throat. But the thing that had really brought him to tears was when Felix looked him in the eye, Peter held the boy's beating heart in his hand. Any normal person would be begging for his life by now but Felix … Felix was no ordinary person. He had been shouting no only moments ago but now that Peter was squeezing his heart. Now he had a look of mortal terror on his face. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth staring at Peter.<p>

"I lo-"

Peter crushed his heart. He knew what Felix had intended to say and he knew he would never be able to go through with his plot if he heard it. He watched as Felix's body crumpled lifeless to the ground. A smirk had slowly grown on Peter's- well technically Henry's as that was the body he was in at the time- face as he did his best not to burst out into tears. Felix's death had been necessary. It had been! … But why did Peter feel so dreadful about it. It didn't matter anymore. Not now. Not now that Peter was about to get Felix back. It had taken a month of hardly sleeping and doing his best to win over the people of Storybrooke but he finally knew how to restore his only friend to life. And over that time … Peter had learned quite a bit about himself. The first thing being, he was almost certain that if he had let Felix finish his sentence he would have lurched forwards and- Peter couldn't even finish his thought. The idea of love sickened him to the very bone yet somehow he felt it. The very thing that made him feel weak and miserable. Love. And all of it was aimed at Felix, the boy he had murdered. And Pan knew he wanted Felix back. More than anything else in the entire universe...and that made him feel weak. So completely, undenialably weak. To need another human to function was not something Peter was used to. Though he couldn't help but remember that it had probably always been that way. Since Peter had found the lonely teen sitting at the edge of his bedside window longing for a purpose, he had always felt something odd. Felix- at least to him- was very unlike the other lost boys. He was something unique and special. Peter reasoned that love wasn't so bad if it was aimed at someone as absolutely marvelous as Felix.

And that's what had eventually brought Peter out of his room above Granny's to his son's shop. Surely Rumple would have something to restore Felix, the only thing that worried Pan was how willing Rumple would be to use it. Sure, Rumple had spared his life, but only for Belle. Not exactly out of love for his father. Peter flinched. Belle. Rumplestilskin's true love. Why did his son deserve to keep his love when Peter was painfully deprived of his own. He hastily reminded himself that Felix wouldn't be dead if it weren't for his blind determination to take over Storybrooke. He'd still have the one he loved the most right by his side if he had not been so painfully selfish.

This was the one place his childish mind betrayed him, his judgment was painfully clouded for someone who has lived for so long. He was certain that even a true 16 year old would have made a better choice than he so foolishly had. Felix's life has not been his to take. Even though the boy was sculpted in Peter's image and was so utterly loyal his life had not belonged to Peter. It had belonged to Felix and Peter was certain in his last moments Felix had not wanted to obey Peter's wishes.

"Rumple?" Peter walking into the shop. He didn't like the nervousness that crept into his chest, this might be his only chance to fix his terrible, terrible sin.

"What do you want?" The Dark One demanded straightening up in his seat to glare at his Father.

Somehow, Peter resisted the overwhelming anger that built up in his chest, if it hadn't been for his overwhelming need to have Felix next to him he probably would have gotten into a full blown argument right then and there.

"I need your help." Peter mumbles hanging his head in embarrassment. He was Peter Pan, he shouldn't need help from anyone, yet he did need help...quite a lot of it actually.

"And why," Rumple said raising an eyebrow "Should I ever help _you_?"

"True Love?" Peter suggested quietly nervously shuffling his feet "I don't think that will help my case but that's what I need immediate assistance with."

Rumple stares at him for a moment, Peter assumed in shock, Rumple had probably thought he was incapable for feeling love for anything. But Peter felt love for Felix. Lots of it actually. Enough to make his head and heart ache at the very thought of his beloved Lost Boy.

"And who is it that you 'love'" Rumple asked coolly still not completely believing Peter's true intentions.

"Felix." Peter replied softly "And...I made a mistake I need help bringing him back and you're the only one I can think of who might be able to assist me in returning my love."

"You mean the boy you murdered?" The Dark One asked in amusement "Even if I did help you, I doubt he'd want to so much as look at you after what you did to him."

Peter flinched "I don't care Rumple. I just don't want him to be dead. I don't care if he goes millions of miles away and never speaks to me again I just want to know he's our there somewhere, warm an breathing."

"You do love that boy." Rumple said his voice softening, only for a moment, before his face twisted into a sinister grin "Which is why I'm going to keep him dead. I'm going to make you suffer _Papa. _Because that is exactly what you deserve."

Peter felt tears spring to his eyes. He wasn't used to being denied what he wanted - at this point, what he needed - he wasn't sure how someone was supposed to deal with this. He'd probably walk out right now, his head held high. But inside he'd be breaking, suffering, dying. He'd sit there thinking about what a curse his immortality was. And then he'd find a way. No matter what it was he'd find a way to make sure he didn't have to live in a world where Felix was not by his side. Regardless, he still felt he needed to try again. At least one more time. Try to appeal to whatever goodness remained in his son's heart. He deeply hoped that all that had not been squashed out of him, Peter knew he has made a slight error with Rumplestilskin. Perhaps, trading his small son for eternal youth was what had created the monster before him. But still he could not find it in his heart to feel guilt or regret. If he hadn't become Peter Pan he would never have met Felix, that was a life he was not too interested in living. Anyways, taking care of the little brat had been insufferable torture. But perhaps thinking about that now wouldn't be his best plan.

"What if it were Belle?" Peter asked his face lacking the usual smirk that might have suggested he wished harm to the bookworm "What if you did something to Belle?"

Rumple stared at him emotionlessly before dropping his eyes to his hands "I do not deserve punishment like you do."

"You abandoned Baelfire just as I abandoned you." Peter argued instantly regretting his words as Rumplestilskin looks up at him rage burning in his eyes.

"But I looked for Bae." Rumple said anger bubbling up through his words "I looked everywhere for him. You never gave me a second thought."

"I did Rumple. I do feel...maybe the tiniest bit of remorse." Peter admitted "But you turned out alright I suppose. All I'm asking is your help. Only this one time maybe...maybe we could make a deal?"

Rumple perked up at this "Perhaps that may..convince me...to offer up some of my assistance."

"What do you want?" Peter sighed "I'll give you anything..."

Rumple's eyes gleamed "Nothing much, your immortality is all."

Peter looked over eyes widening "Wh-What?!"

"In all honesty, I'll be doing you a favor." Rumple laughed "Felix won't be immortal anymore. He'll have to age and then you'll lose him all over again."

Peter considered this for a moment before nodding "I'll do it. Now tell me what I have to do to bring my Felix back."

* * *

><p>Felix looked like he was only sleeping. He was laying down in a small coffin Peter had insisted he have. His precious lost boy has been given a preservation spell and just...left. In a dark monument in the graveyard. It had taken a lot of convincing by Peter had finally stopped him from being buried. He had forced himself to stay optimistic about Felix's revival so he had reasoned digging the boy out would be a lot of unneeded effort. Peter took a deep breath in pressing his hand to Felix's cheek. The coldness was the only thing that let Peter know that his favorite and closest companion was not asleep. He couldn't help but wonder how the boy would react when he woke, would he be scared? Angry? Grateful that Peter had brought him back? Disappointed Peter had failed? Peter shook the idea out of his head, he didn't want to think about it. No matter how the conversation went he wanted it to end with Felix being happy. After all, Felix deserved happiness. He deserved it more than Peter himself. Felix had always seen Peter like he was some sort of a god. Someone incapable of any wrong who knew all, saw all. Someone he could trust. Peter had broken that trust that has built up over so many centuries...in only a few short minutes. Peter traced the scar of Felix's face absentmindedly trying to calm himself for the meeting that would happen in a few short minutes. Peter couldn't help noticing that even dead Felix still looked the same. He was the same teenage boy, Peter's most loyal and trusted lost boy. His tough, no nonsense right hand. He still had that beauty that Peter had chose to ignore for so long. After all, one was not supposed to notice how absolutely kissable their best friend looked. Although now that Felix was dead, obviously Peter had realized their relationship had been a little more than friendship. He felt mentally prepared enough after a few more minutes of doing his best to reminisce in all the good times he and Felix had. All the jokes, pranks, laughs. Surely after all that Felix couldn't despise him for one mistake...although this was a pretty big mistake. But Peter had to remain optimistic. He took a deep breath and pulled the small vile out of his pocket. It contained pale purple liquid that seemed to glisten even in the darkness. Rumple had said all he had to do was pour it in Felix's mouth and it would bring him back. But the second Felix's heart appeared back in his chest Peter would do the one thing he had always hated doing. Peter Pan would begin to grow up. This seemed like a small sacrifice though, Felix was worth it.<p>

With a small nervous gulp Peter uncorked the potion and slowly opened up Felix's mouth just a tiny bit. He shivered slightly, even Felix's perfect lips were freezing. That would soon change he reminded himself. Felix was going to be restored to life and then this terrible pain would finally go away. Without another thought he slowly poured the contents of the vile into Felix's mouth.

For a painful few seconds nothing happened. Peter's heart crumbled, had Rumple tricked him? Was this some sort of sick a twisted punishment?

But then "N-No!"

"Felix!" Peter cried as the boy shot up in the coffin looking terrified

"No...no...no..." Felix whispered his body beginning to shake

"Felix, relax." Peter sighed unable to hide the grin that was sneaking up on his face "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Y-You killed me!" Felix exclaimed, oh no, there were tears in his eyes. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the tears.

"I-I'm...sorry..." Peter said softly trying to calm Felix down before he had a chance to start crying "It was the biggest mistake of my life and I am so, so, sorry Felix."

Felix glanced up nervously, he hadn't ever heard Pan sincerely apologize "You killed me..."

Peter felt tears springing up in his own eyes as he leaned over to hug the boy tightly "I know. I'm sorry Felix. I won't ever hurt you again I promise."

"But you did." Felix responded not hugging back, his old self was slowly returning. The serious mostly emotionless Felix that chose to sit away from the others with his cloak covering his head.

"And I'm sorry." Peter concluded not wanting to release Felix from his grip "Now don't make me say it again. You know how much I hate sappy stuff like this."

"I'm sorry Peter." Felix mumbled

"You have nothing to apologize for." Peter replies timidly nuzzling into the crook of Felix's neck.

Felix stiffened, he really wasn't used to this side of Peter. Sure, he had always seen a much kinder side than the other boys... But never anything like this. It almost seemed like Peter- no. That was impossible. He shouldn't give himself any false hope. In fact, he should be blistering with rage at the other boy. Yelling at him to get away and never talk to him again. But Felix didn't exactly want to do that especially when Peter was basically cuddling up against him.

"Did it work?" Felix asked after a few short minutes of comfortable silence.

"No. The curse failed." Peter sighed forcing himself to pull away so he could talk to Felix face to face "You would have died in vain."

"Oh." Felix stiffened

"But you're back now!" Peter exclaimed noticing the other boy's seemed upset by that comment

"How?" Felix asked, his voice seemed to be getting weaker. That didn't surprise Peter in the least bit, his poor little Felix hadn't gotten anything to drink except that potion all month. Plus he had sort of been dead so...

Peter smirked arrogantly "Pan always gets what he wants."

"But...the curse failed..." Felix mumbles attempting to get out of the coffin but he only succeeded into tumbling out. He would have hit the floor if Peter had not been able to catch him in time.

"Who says that's what I wanted?" Peter asked setting Felix down on the ground, it was clear the other boy was going to struggle to walk.

"That's why you killed me, you wanted the curse to happen but it failed. You didn't get what you wanted..." Felix mumbled wondering momentarily if he was missing something.

"I realized it a bit late but what I really wanted was you." Peter responds trying to maintain his cool. He was Peter Pan, he was determined not to sound like some love struck school girl.

Felix just looked up obviously shocked at the sudden confession "R-Really?"

"Why do you think I went to the trouble of bringing you back?" Peter asked with a chuckle "I'm just glad you don't seem furious or permanently traumatized."

"Who's to say I'm not?" Felix asked with an angry huff glaring up at the shorter boy.

"I can tell when you're mad." Peter replies "You get this sort of fire in your eyes. Sometimes your little cheeks get red, like you're embarrassed."

As if to demonstrate Felix's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at that comment much to Pan's delight.

"And you being embarrassed. Well I like seeing that." Peter laughs "I'm so used to seeing you be completely serious. Or you at least try to be somewhat menacing. All these other emotions are so funny!"

"I could say the same about you." Felix responded "You're being very mushy Peter. Honestly, I'm disappointed."

It was Peter's turn to get burning cheeks "Well I was lonely. Everyone here is so boring."

Felix smirked "You sure it isn't because you missed me?"

"Positive." Peter replies a bit too quickly "You're just not boring. Not like all these people. It's true love this, savior that. Quite boring after a while."

"If I remember correctly," Felix's smirk didn't fade in the slightest "For the spell you needed the heart of the one you loved the most. Do you _looooove_ me Peter Pan?"

"Yes." Peter replied watching Felix's facial expression switch for teasing to shocked "Now stop it with the teasing or I might just have to rip your heart out again."

Felix flinched causing Peter to immediately regret the second half of his sentence "No you don't."

The blond boy shakily got to his feet before stumbling out of the door and promptly falling face first in the grass.

"Felix!" Peter shrieked running outside and immediately picking the other boy up so his head rested in his lap.

Felix spit grass out of his mouth and made a disgusted expression "That was not my best idea."

Peter chuckled "I don't disagree. Now what's this about me not loving you?"

"If you loved me you would never have been able to kill me." Felix replied

"I didn't realize what I had until it was gone." Peter replied frowning "When I was forced to go on without you, it just didn't feel right I didn't like it. I do love you though."

Felix almost laughed, the great and powerful Peter Pan was treating him so gently as if he was made of glass. The very notion that Peter cared for Felix just as much as Felix cared for Peter seemed like a joke at best. A rather cruel one at that. But Felix doubted Peter would have brought him back to pray a cruel joke. And even if he had, he would never have degraded himself to being so kind, gentle and generally mushy.

"I love you too Peter." Felix finally decided to mumble "I have since the first day we met...which was what..."

"I think we're going on 4 centuries." Peter chuckled running his fingers through Felix's hair as he spoke "I'm not completely sure though, time was never all that important in Neverland. There was never a risk of getting old so it wasn't really a concept time. Hmmph. That's going to be a problem now."

"Huh?" Felix stiffened "I'm going to get old?"

"Me too." Peter replied "I gave up my immortality to get you back." He made a disgusted expression "I had to make a deal with my son."

"Can we maybe...just call him Rumple?" Felix asks "I hate remembering you got a chance to grow up once."

"Do you regret it Felix?" Peter asks "Coming to Neverland with me? Never growing up?"

"Sometimes." Felix admits "I wouldn't make any other choice though.

"Really?" Peter asks

"You make my life interesting I guess." Felix shrugs sitting up, Peter frowned he actually liked having the boy's head settled in his lap.

"So, am I forgiven?" Peter asks looking pitifully at the other boy

Felix lowers his head "I'm sorry Peter. I really am."

"Y-You don't forgive me?" Peter's voice sounded absolutely pitiful

"I'm just not sure if I can trust you anymore." Felix replies honestly "But I don't hate you. Even though I know I should."

"I'm honestly happy you don't." Peter grinned "I really am."

"Because...you love me?" Felix asks nervousness bubbling up in his chest, what would happen if Peter laughed in his face and told him it had all been a trick like Felix had originally expected.

"Yes." Peter said with a smile as he helped the blond boy up "Because I love you Felix."

Felix's legs wobbled for a moment before he fell onto Peter needing the smaller boy to support his weight completely, Peter didn't have a single problem with this.

"So…" Felix pondered wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's waste so he didn't topple over "Does that mean we're like … dating now."  
>Peter gave Felix a dangerous, mischievous smirk, now that was the Peter Felix remembered "Dating sounds a bit too girly for my tastes."<p>

"What are we then?" Felix asked as Peter helped Felix towards Storybrooke, he figured if the boy could maybe rest in Granny's then he'd feel better.

"Best friends who are allowed to kiss, cuddle and … do other things … hopefully." Peter suggested with a smirk "Okay?"

"I guess we can call it that." Felix replied "Wait...wh-why are we going into Storybrooke?"

"They're letting me stay here." replied Peter "They're too kind…I don't understand why…"

Felix shrugged trying to ignore angry looks of the Storybrooke residents "It doesn't matter…"

"I guess not." Peter mumbles

They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the way to Granny's. Felix struggled to ignore the looks he was getting from the residents of Storybrooke. Clearly he was recognized, he assumed they figured he would have left Peter's side as soon as he could. But Felix wasn't entirely sane, not really. If he was sane maybe he would have found the strength to leave Peter. But … he was Felix. He was meant to be right next to Peter and he assumed he would always be right next to the magical boy.

Peter lead him up into Granny's and then above into the rooms.

"I've been staying in this room." Peter explains doing his best to support both his weight and Felix's.

"Okay…" Felix says almost falling as Peter went to unlock the door, but Peter was fast and managed to grab him at the last second.

"Careful Felix. I just got you back I don't need you getting hurt." Peter laughed pushing the door open with his arm, bring Felix inside and gently dropping him on the bed.

Felix grunted falling against the bed and immediately cuddling into the soft fabric.

"This is way more comfortable than the hammocks in Neverland." Felix exclaimed happily nuzzling against it

"You're being adorable stop it!" Peter laughed

"Sorry! But this is just so soft!" Felix whined "I really like this!"

Peter almost giggled at how silly Felix was being. Over a bed of all things. Sure, Peter had enjoyed the luxuries provided in Storybrooke quite a bit, but he hadn't acted this way.

"Oh, by the way, Peter. Where's my cloak?" Felix asked suddenly noticing his favorite garment was nowhere in sight.

Peter's face turned red and he looked down "While you were … gone … I took it off you and kept it…Not sure why until I err…it smelled like you."

Felix almost burst out laughing "Really Peter?"

"Maybe...I missed you...a little" Peter mumbled shuffling his feet

"You've changed Pan." Felix commented in amusement

"I had a lot of time to think." Peter huffed "I'm hardly allowed to do anything other than sleep and watch TV…"

Felix tilted his head "Peter … what's TV?"

Peter burst out laughing hopping into bed next to Felix "Get ready to have your mind blown."

Felix smiled and nuzzled into Peter's neck "I think I've had enough mind blowing for today."

Peter smirked and kissed Felix's head gently "Do you want to go to bed? It's getting late? Or are you hungry?"

"I can eat tomorrow." Felix commented sleepily

"Are you sure?" Peter asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm positive. I just want to sleep." Felix yawned "I know you wouldn't think so but getting brought back to life takes a lot out of a person."

"Can I have one last thing?" Peter asks "Before you fall asleep?"

"Whatever you want." Felix responds glancing up at Peter.

He barely had time to comprehend what was happening when Peter pressed his lips against Felix's. Felix hadn't been expecting this. He should have been after all that was happening but getting kissed by Peter Pan didn't even seem like a possibility. Felix wasn't completely sure what he was supposed to do. He hadn't really kissed anybody. Maybe once, back in his old life before Neverland. But that had been with some annoying girl who lived next door to him. He doubted that he could possibly use that for reference. Due to Felix's confusion, Peter quickly got the upperhand and dominated the kiss. After a minute or two both boys separated. Peter sighed happily and slowly leaned in to kiss Felix's nose.

"Not half bad." Peter smirked "You could be better."

"Huh?" Felix's eyes widen

"Joking!" Peter laughed "You're self conscious, aren't you?"

Felix sighed and nodded.

Peter wrapped his arms around Felix's middle pulling him closer and snuggling into his chest.

"I'm glad you're back." Peter whispered

"You always get what you want…" Felix's voice slowly got softer "I'm really happy that you wanted me…"

Peter smiled and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Felix's beating heart. Peter loved that sound. He just wanted to sit there and listen to it forever. In his last moments of consciousness Peter silently decided that he was going to make it his mission to be sure that heart never stops beating again.


	2. Take Care of Me

_**Title: **__Take Care of Me_

_**Plot: **__Peter wakes up one morning feeling ill, he has the flu. Which basically dooms Felix to take care of the magical boy's every wish until he feels better._

_**Word Count: **3,814_

_**A/N: **__Woo okay story #2. This one was certainly easier to write. Angst is just so … feely...XD. Anyways, in this chapter I decided to just do a part that sort of suggested Snow/Regina. I never plan on writing for that pairing but one of my friends liked it so I just sort of hinted at it at the beginning of the chapter but if you don't like that pairing it can easily be ignored. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story remember to favorite, follow and review ^w^!_

"Felix something is wr-wr-wraaaaaaaAAAAACHOOOO!" Peter's words were cut off as the boy broke into a fit of sneezing.

"P-Peter?" Felix stuck his head out of the bathroom his toothbrush hanging from his mouth "What's wrong?"

"It appears…" Peter said sniffling and trying his best not to break into another fit of sneezes "I have the flu."

Felix tilted his head pulling the toothbrush from his mouth "Is that dangerous? Is it contagious? We slept in the same bed last night could I have flu too?!"

Peter laughed at how worried Felix was getting but quickly broke into a coughing fit "Well, it's mostly just an annoyance. It is contagious but … hopefully you don't have it. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be too up to doing anything today so looks like you're going to have to take care of me."

Felix internally groaned, he knew where this was headed. He'd be nursing Peter's every ridiculous request just like back in Neverland. Since he had returned to life, Felix had been much more cautious about doing whatever Peter wanted. He knew deep down Peter would never do anything to harm him again, but that didn't stop him from fearing for the worst.

"Alright then...what do you need?" Felix asked slowly

"...I'm not entirely sure." Peter responded with a shrug "Go out and ask someone what remedies this virus. I may know what it is but I'm not expert on the subject of illnesses. Before I went to Neverland this would most certainly be fatal."

Felix nearly choked "It's not now...is it?"

Peter chuckled "No of course not. I promise if it was I'd be acting much more dramatic than this. Probably be working on my last words."

"And what would your last words be?" Felix questioned turning back into the bathroom to wash off his toothbrush.

"Felix is a lovable idiot?" Peter jokingly suggested

"Well, I don't mind the loveable part." Felix commented humming as he placed his toothbrush into the cabinet "Do you think you'll be alright if I do go out and see what people know about this flu thing?"

"I'll be perfectly fine." Peter responds before breaking into a violent coughing fit.

"Peter are you sure?" Felix asked worried running over to pat Peter on the head.

"Positive." Peter gave Felix a comforting smile, though he knew by this point Felix had felt his raging temperature and the Lost Boy was certainly beginning to panic.

Indeed he was, Felix felt fear bubbling up in his stomach. If something happened to Peter...No. He didn't even want to think about if something happened to Peter. Felix wouldn't be able to function without Peter Pan by his side at all times. Even if the boy had betrayed him in the past at this point it was all water under the bridge. Felix found it awfully funny how quickly he could forgive and forget after Peter had _murdered _him. But after all, this was Peter he was talking about. He felt he'd be able to forgive Peter for anything - not that he exactly encouraged the shorter boy to do anything. He'd rather not be betrayed again even if he could bring himself to forgive Peter.

Felix grabbed his cloak and gave Peter one more worried glance. He was greeted by an eye roll and Peter quietly mouthing 'over dramatic.'

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Felix promised quickly pulling his hood over his head and turning out of the door.

"What?" Peter asked feigning fake hurt "No goodbye kiss?"

Felix sighed "Peter you're sick."

"But Felix … what if I _die?" _Peter asked raising an eyebrow "Do you really want to know you walked out that door without granting my last request of a goodbye kiss?"

"That's not funny Peter." Felix mumbled though he found himself walking back over to the bed and planting a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead causing the other boy to break into a grin.

"Thank you Felix." He said happily

"You're welcome Peter." Felix smiled slightly as well before once again turning to the door this time he was able to get out of it without an interruption.

"See ya around Felix!" Peter called as the door to their room slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"I think Peter is dying." Felix said walking up to the table in Granny's diner.<p>

Snow White looked up at him her eyes widening "Excuse me?"

Regina, who was sat across from her smirked "Good riddance!"

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed giving her stepmother a horrified look "We're never going to bond if you celebrate someone's death!"

"After what he did to Henry, Pan can die a long painful death for all I care." Regina spat turning to Felix "I'm shocked you don't feel the same way."

_ 'Not like I haven't heard this … oh … maybe 20 times before' _Felix thought rolling his eyes, he really should have found someone else to talk to about this. But even though the Evil Queen was no fan of Peter's, Snow White had at least tried to be nice...to Felix anyways. And the boy didn't mind the woman as much as he should have. Out of all the adults in this terrible place she was by far his favorite. He supposed it was just that … motherly …. sense about her. Felix could hardly remember his own Mother despite living with her for almost 17 years of his life. But he supposed he just missed that motherly essence about her. Regina was a Mother too …. but she was more terrifying than motherly and seemed to hate Felix with a furious passion just as she hated Peter. Even if she hadn't minded Felix, Felix still would have minded her. He considered any enemy of Peter an enemy of his.

"Felix sweetie, what was that about Peter dying?" Snow asked her eye glistening with concern as she looked up at the blond teenager

"Well. He says he has the flu." Felix responded "And...I don't know anything about the flu. But I remember the plague from my world and … he doesn't have that does he?"

Regina laughed triggering Snow to glare at her and hiss "Regina stop. We're supposed to be trying to get along today."

"I'm only doing this because Henry asked me to." Regina responds curtly before going back to picking at the eggs she had ordered for breakfast.

"Now Felix dear, the flu isn't fatal. But I'd get Peter some medicine and maybe put a cold cloth over his head to keep the fever down." Snow suggested with a smile "Oh...but you wouldn't know much about that, how dense am I!" she ignored Regina's response of 'very' "Do you need help dear?"

Felix hesitated before slowly nodding "I...Would have no clue what sort of medicine to get…"

Snow grinned hopping to her feet "Regina, you don't mind if I go help poor Felix do you?"

"Oh you go right ahead." Regina smirked "I never wanted to go on this little date anyways."

Snow flushed "This wasn't a date I'm married!"

Regina laughed "I know, I just wasn't sure what to call it. Why would I want to go on … one of those … with you anyways?"

Snow huffed before turning to Felix and smiling kindly "Alright dear, I'll take you to the pharmacy to help you get Peter his medicine."

Felix smiled thankfully at the woman, he hardly understood how he had not just burst out laughing during that little scene. He wondered what would have happened if Charming had been around.

* * *

><p>When it came to picking out medicine, Felix quickly learned Snow was quite picky insisting on getting only the best. He thought that was a little odd, considering how Pan had almost killed her grandson and all. But she was willing to help so Felix wasn't going to question it. He really needed the help, he had tried to grab rash medicine at first. The Lost Boy had figured anything would help Peter, plus he couldn't read more than simple phrases so the long words on most medicine boxes confused him a bit.<p>

"Can't we please just choose one?" Felix asked with a sigh "I want to get back to Peter."

Snow turned to smile kindly at him "I know you do, but we need to be sure we have everything that can make Peter feel all better."

Felix hesitated, he knew he needed to get back to Peter but he didn't want to disappoint the other boy by bringing back medicine that wasn't up to Peter's expectations. He just wanted the shorter boy to feel better. He hadn't seen much of the flu, but he figured it must be awful. It took a whole lot to hold Peter down and if this flu thing was doing that well … Felix figured it must be absolutely awful.

"Alright. Just get whatever he needs." Felix decided after a moment of silence "But try to hurry I want to get back to him as soon as I can."

Snow laughed as if Felix had just told her a joke "True love is so adorable."

Felix stiffened "It's not true love. He's not even my boyfriend. He's just my best friend who I'm allowed to kiss, cuddle and do … other things … with."

"If you say so." Snow replied with amusement "Though, you did just define a pretty nice sounding relationship."

Felix glared and huffed about to argue when Snow perkily announced she had found the correct medicine. Though she insisted that Felix come with her to buy Peter something to unclog his nose as she explained the flu would make it stuffy. Felix didn't want Peter to be at all uncomfortable so he trudged along after the short haired woman to buy him nose drops or whatever. Felix couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they were still in Neverland. Would something bad happen to Peter because the strange medicines of this land weren't in Neverland?

_"No." _he reminded himself _"If we were still in Neverland, Peter would never have gotten sick in the first place."_

Great, another reason to hate this hellish place. He hadn't thought about that earlier. Now that they were aging outside of Neverland but Peter and Felix could become ill. And now that Peter wasn't immortal he could easily be killed. Felix gulped, no, that wouldn't happen. Storybrooke might be full of people that hated Peter but it seemed like a fairly safe place for the two of them. So long as they didn't do anything bad that is.

"Alright Felix, I think we've got everything." Snow said with a smile.

Felix turned "We can go back to Peter now?"  
>Snow nodded "Yep. You bring the medicine to him and I'll come up later to check on you with chicken noodle soup."<p>

"How will soup fix him?" Felix asked tilting his head

Snow twisted her face obviously not sure herself "It just does."

After Snow payed for the medicine Felix sprinted back to Granny's. He'd been gone for over an hour. In that time something terrible could have happened to Peter already and Felix wasn't there to stop it. The very thought made Felix shiver, what if something bad _had _happened to Peter. He quickly went over all Snow had said in his head about how to take care of Peter. He was almost sure that no matter what had happened to Peter while he was gone he'd be able to take care of it.

* * *

><p>He ran into their room succeeding in knocking over Ruby when he ran through the diner to get there. Usually he would have at least tried to turn and help her up, Felix had learned some manners during his time here. But without a doubt, Peter was the most important thing right now.<p>

"Peter?" he crashed into their room crashing into their bed "Are you okay?"

"Dammit Felix don't do that!" Peter groaned his entire face red and sweaty from the fever startled as the tall blond knocked into the bed where he had been laying peacefully moments before.

Felix lowered his head "Sorry Peter."

"It's fine, it's fine." Peter replied rolling his eyes and looking up at Felix with his signature smirk trying his best to act is normal as possible "Now, do you know how to fix me?"

Felix jumped and nodded "Yeah!" he held up the plastic pharmacy bag "And Snow said she'd come over with soup later!"

"Snow White?" Peter asked sniffling and leaning back against the pillow "That woman is far too nice."

"She helped me a lot!" Felix defended the woman quickly

"And I bet you were grouchy towards her." Peter teased "You're always so grouchy when we're around other people."

Felix huffed angrily "Whatever. First I need to uh … put a cold towel on your forehead."

"You don't sound too certain." Peter replied

"We need to put a cold towel on your forehead." Felix repeated this time sounding much more sure of himself

Felix rushed to the bathroom and plucked one of the pale green towels off the rack and soaked it in cold water before rushing back to Peter.

"And how is this supposed to help?" Peter asked flinching as Felix put the towel on his forehead and water dripped down to the tip of his nose "I-It's really cold!"

"It'll bring you fever down." Felix replied kissing the drip of water off Peter's nose and looking down at the other boy with a pleased smile "Now, I'll unbottle your medicine. You'll feel so much better if you drink it."

Peter sighed "Whatever just get it for me Felix."

Felix smiled softly, Peter was so adorable sometimes "Alright, alright, be patient dear."

"Did you just call me dear?" Peter looked up smirking though it was quickly knocked off his face when he broke into a coughing fit.

Felix blushed and shot him a sympathetic smile before carefully pulling the red bottle out of the bag and unscrewing the cap.

"What flavor is it?" Peter asked absentmindedly watching the flicker of the TV show he wasn't paying much real attention to.

"Cherry." Felix replied slowly pouring the liquid into the cap before handing it to Peter "Be careful not to spill it."

Peter sniffed the liquid suspiciously before scrunching his nose in disgust "It doesn't smell like cherries. I don't want to drink it Felix."

"Don't you want to feel better?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow almost smiling at the pout that crossed over Peter Pan's face

"But Felix…It smells gross…" Peter complained softly leaning his head against the pillow and sniffling once again

"I'm sorry Peter. But if you don't drink it you'll never feel better." Felix frowned

Peter sighed "I-I guess…But if it tastes disgusting like I think it will then I'll never _ever _forgive you."

"Really?" Felix's eyes widened as Pan put the cap to his lips

Pan smirked before dumping the liquid down his throat and gagging as it went down his eyes popping.

"I was right!" Peter exclaimed "It tastes terrible! Like synthetic garbage! It doesn't make me feel better it makes me feel like I need to wash out my mo-" Peter sneezed cutting himself off.

"I'm sorry…" Felix frowned "I didn't mean to make you drink something disgusting I just wanted you to feel better."

Peter took a deep breath in "You're forgiven. Perhaps I am beginning to feel just a bit better!"

Felix grinned "That's wonderful Peter n-" he paused as Peter sniffled again flinching as he did so "Oh I can't believe I forgot! I have something that should clear up your nose!"

"I could use that." Peter commented clapping his hands "Get it for me then!"

"I'm not your maid Peter." Felix grumbled though he made no attempt to disobey the other boy and reached into the plastic bag to pull out the small white bottle of nasal spray.

"That's an odd shape, I'm supposed to drink that?" Peter asked tilting his head.

"No, you put it in your nose." Felix replied "Would you like help?"

"I'm Peter Pan I don't need anyone's help." Peter grumbled snatching the bottle from Felix's hands and snapping off the cap.

"Be careful." Felix sighed

"Relax I've got this." Peter replied sticking the nozzle of the bottle up his nose and squeezing "GAH!"

"Peter?!" Felix's eyes widened

"Too much of it came out at once." Peter sniffled "But … it did clear up my nose."

Felix grinned "That's wonderful!"

"I suppose." Peter mumbled coughing quietly before turning away and leaning into the pillow.

Felix sat on the edge of the bed carefully watching Peter as he tried to shuffle comfortably in bed without causing the towel to fall off his head. Felix couldn't help but notice how cute Peter was when he was sick. Usually, the boy was doing his best to look more powerful than everyone else. Looking down on everyone else when he stood above everyone else even though he was actually shorter than some of the Storybrooke residents. But he never really looked down on Felix. Even though Felix had never had much magic, even though Felix had always been fairly weak…Peter had always seen him as an equal. But now, Peter sat snuggling into the sheets, his face flushed, sweat covering his forehead and cheeks. He looked small and vulnerable and Felix couldn't help but enjoy the moment just a little bit. But not to much, Peter was still suffering and Felix didn't like the idea of Peter being in too much pain.

"Do you want me to let you sleep and wake you up when Snow comes over with the soup?" Felix asked quietly

Peter nodded and mumbled back "I'm not sure where you're going to sleep, I don't want to risk you getting sick."

"The floor is perfectly fine with me." Felix replies "I'm not tired right now anyways, it's still very early. But when the time comes I'll be able to sleep on the floor. I'm a Lost Boy after all, aren't I?"

Peter looked up with a smile, an actual genuine smile, "You're not lost I'm right here aren't I?"

Felix couldn't help but to laugh "You're right. You know … that's why I couldn't here your pipes. Only boys who are unloved can hear that…"

"And you felt loved by me?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow and laughing quietly "That's the most precious thing I've ever heard."

"What, you didn't love me?" Felix asked trying to fake hurt

Immediately Peter replied "No, of course I did!"

Felix smiled leaning down to kiss Peter's burning cheek "Go to sleep, Pan."

Peter smiled and shut his eyes "G'night."

"Good night." Felix responded stopping himself from correcting Peter and mentioning it was only 12 in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Snow arrived not too long after Peter fell asleep but Felix didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping boy who looked so … innocent when he slept. For once, Peter Pan looked like an absolute angel.<p>

Snow seemed to agree "He doesn't look that bad when he's asleep."

"He's not that bad!" Felix defended "...Well not anymore. He's changed.'

Snow nodded knowingly "I agree, true love changes a person."

"I told you earlier it's not true love!" Felix practically shouted

"H-Huh?" Peter opened one eye glancing up weakly, for a minute Felix thought he was hurt by the comment but Peter immediately turned to Snow in confusion "Did she bring me soup, I'm hungry."

Snow laughed holding out the pot of chicken noodle soup "Of course."

"Thank you." Peter said with a smile "Felix can you get it for me, I don't want to get up."

Felix smiled and took the small pot from the short haired woman "Thank you Snow."  
>"You're very welcome." Snow replied brightly "If you need anything else, just come find me. You know where I live, right?"<p>

Felix nodded "I do. I'll come to you if I need any help."

The woman left nearly as soon as she had come leaving Felix once again alone with Peter. The brunette boy lay in bed silently sipping the chicken noodle soup occasionally coughing or sneezing as he did so.

"Felix, can you turn the TV back on?" Peter asked "I want to watch TV."

"You're acting a lot cuter when you're sick." Felix grinned laughing as Peter's already crimson face got even redder.

"Be quiet and turn on the TV." Peter snapped shovelling the soup into his mouth.

Felix complied turning on the TV and hopping into bed next to Peter.

"Felix, you can't be in the same bed as me. You could get sick." Peter mumbled

Felix didn't respond, he grabbed Peter's soup moving it strategically so it wouldn't fall and pulled Peter closer resting the other boy's head on his chest.

"Felix you could get sick." Peter repeated.

Felix laughed "I don't care. I want you with me." he handed Peter his soup back.

"But … you could get sick…" Peter protested

"Do you want me to leave?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at the brunette boy.

It was Peter's turn not to respond. He hugged Felix closely and pressed his face into Felix's chest.

"Do you?" Felix repeated

"No." was the muffled response

"Eat your soup Peter." Felix muttered with amusement leaning back against a pillow a running his fingers through Peter's sweaty hair. Felix really hoped Peter felt better soon.

* * *

><p>Indeed the very next morning Felix was miserable in bed next to Peter both suffering from the flu. Despite this, Felix didn't feel any regret. He would have missed Peter's warmth if he had stayed away from him. Anyways, spending an entire day lazing around in bed with Peter was worth anything. Even after Peter's soup made a reappearance later in the night.<p>

"I told you that you were going to get sick." Peter frowned

"It's alright." Felix replied ignoring his sore throat "I'll take care of you no matter how terrible I feel."

Peter smiled. Felix did too.


	3. Just a bit Creepy

_**Title:**__Just a bit Creepy_

_**Plot: **__Felix likes watching Peter sleep … in a non-creepy way of course._

_**Word Count: **__688_

_**A/N: **__Yay I got a review ^^! Thanks to guest reviewer Jessica for leaving a review (your English was very good don't worry.) Anyways, this is more fluffy than anything else. And pretty short since it was just a little idea and I didn't really have much to include in it … also … I may have used it to procrastinate my English essay … just a bit_

* * *

><p>Felix had a hard time falling asleep sometimes. He would just sit there thinking and listening to Peter's soft snoring as the brunette cuddled up again the blonde's chest. Felix would smile softly whenever Peter did anything especially adorable in his sleep. For example, every once in a while Felix would hear Peter mumble his name and cuddle his chest tighter making sure his ear was pressed firmly against Felix's beating heart. Felix found it rather cute. Which was why he had basically given himself insomnia trying to stay awake to watch the adorable sleeping Peter.<p>

It really wasn't often he got to see Peter without some sort of malice or mischief about him. It was just the way Peter Pan was. Not the Felix especially minded. He had many of the same qualities as Peter, he couldn't remember if he'd always had them or if his many years with Pan had just forced them upon him. Whatever it was Felix found it unimportant. But he found sleeping Peter was easily one of his favorite sort of Peters. Peter always found himself in the same sleeping, his ear pressed against Felix's chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Felix was more touched by that then he'd like to let on. Peter was comforted to hear that Felix's heart was still there, still pumping blood and keeping his love alive. Not crushed into dust so that Peter could fulfill his selfish desires. But Felix couldn't help loving everything else about sleeping Peter. The way his eye lashes looked, it almost looked girly; not that Peter would ever admit that. His eyelashes were always flicked down occasionally fluttering in his dreams. Felix thought that was adorable too. But then, there was the way Peter constantly cuddled up to him always trying to get closer. Felix got cuddled when Peter was conscious, sure, but Peter's attitude usually made the cuddling less...cuddly. Sleeping Peter didn't have this problem.

"Felix..." Peter mumbled sleepily once again cuddling against Felix's chest.

Felix felt his heart flutter as he leaned down to kiss Peter's forehead.

"I'm right here." He mumbled back which per usual didn't fail to make sleepy Peter smile.

Felix wondered what dreams he had just given Peter just by responding. He sincerely hoped they were nice ones. By the small smile that lingered on Peter's face. He guessed they were.

"You're so adorable Peter." Felix hummed running his fingers through Peter's short brown hair lovingly gazing down at Peter.

"Love you…" Peter opened his eyes to gaze up at Felix his body staying relaxed almost as if he was still asleep even when Felix had woken him up.

"Love you too." Felix replied placing yet another soft kiss on Peter's forehead "Now go back to sleep."

Peter laughed his chest vibrating against Felix's "Why? So you can watch me sleep again? Isn't that a bit creepy Felix?"

"Not really." Felix replied humming happily as Peter shut his eyes again.

"It's like that stupid romance book…" Peter mumbled with a yawn "The one with vampires...remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Felix replied, Peter had thought a love story about vampires might be interesting but Felix quickly found it was not his cup of tea...unfortunately for him Peter remained curious over what might happen next.

"We shouldn't read romance books anymore…" Peter mumbled cuddling closer to Felix's chest yet again "They make crummy bedtime stories."

"Then you should stop picking them out when we go to the library." Felix laughed

"I wanted some variety." Peter replied "Now I'm going to go back to sleep…"

"Goodnight Peter." Felix whispered

"'Night Felix." Peter replied.

It wasn't long before Peter was once again softly snoring against Felix's chest. Felix immediately went back to admiring Peter's soft, relaxed features. He wondered how he had ever managed not seeing Peter like that. Always seeing Peter being … well … a bit of a brat, got a bit boring after a while. It wasn't much longer until Felix decided that he too should get to sleep. Peter was right, maybe watching him sleep was a bit creepy…

But Felix didn't especially care.


End file.
